Aprendendo Com Baratas!
by Amarillis Dreamer
Summary: Elas são nojentas, gosmentas, cruéis, sanguinárias, asquerosas, mas dão ótimos cupidos!   Dedicada á FranHyuuga! Te adoro Girl xD


**Disclaimer** _- História sem fins lucrativos! ( Á não ser que vocês gostem e mandem chocolates via sedéx para a Autora xD)_

* * *

**Aprendendo Com Baratas**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Eu sei, seu sei. Humilhante. Onde já se viu uma Kunoichi de dezenove anos ter medo de baratas voadoras? Tudo bem, mas só pra me justificar, ela é nojenta, grande e está demarcando o meu quarto como se fosse o território dela. Claro que não adiantava muito estar em cima da cama, já que a maldita além de ter cara de Dercy Gonçalves mastigada, também possuí assas supersônicas que me alcançariam até se eu resolvesse pular a janela.

O bom é que ela havia pousado no espelho da penteadeira. O ruim é que todas as minhas armas ninjas estavam ali também, ou seja, não havia como matar aquele Hitler de asas á não ser que eu me aproximasse. O que não iria acontecer nem que começasse á chover Naruto's. Á não ser que fossem Naruto's sem camisa, aí talvez... Ahh, droga. Perdi o foco. Foco Hinata, foco. Ahh, sim. A barata.

Talvez se eu jogasse aquele livro de auto ajuda que estava em cima do meu criado mudo naquele ser gosmento e asqueroso eu conseguisse sair do quarto sem precisar chamar nenhum empregado por jutso de invocação. Maldita hora que papai resolveu levar Hanabi com ele para umas férias na vila da água. Hanabi adorava matar aquele tipo de coisas pra mim, os olhos dela até brilhavam quando eu pedia. Alguma coisa com o som dos ossinhos internos do animal se quebrando fazia minha irmãzinha sem senso comum quase pular de alegria.

Se ao menos eu pudesse chamar o Shino-kun, aí não haveria mortes, ele provavelmente levaria ela até uma casinha de baratas pra adoção, e logo um monte de papais baratas e mamães baratas apareceriam para adotá-la, e então, final feliz pra todos. Mas Shino e Kiba estavam em missão, ou seja, nada feito.

Bom, o melhor é tentar a tática do 'auto ajuda' e ver se o ser ignóbil na minha penteadeira nota que não é bem vindo no meu quarto e voa janela afora como uma boa barata. Mas aquele chiclete pisoteado com assas parece que ouviu meus pensamentos, pois no segundo em que me inclinei pra pegar o livro ela voou da penteadeira e pousou nele. Ótimo, havia sido cercada por uma barata, a única coisa que me restava fazer era a mais humilhante e catastrófica de todas. Sorte que a minha dignidade não existia desde que eu tentei me declarar pro Naruto e fui 'gentilmente' recusada. Então...

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

Até eu fiquei surda depois dessa, mas nem deu tempo de pensar muito, porque depois de quase um segundo e meio a porta do meu quarto foi escancarada e por ela passou meu querido primo que me odeia Neji-nii-san. Eu tinha me esquecido da ordem de Hiashi para que ele ficasse cuidando de mim e da nossa casa enquanto estava fora. Bom, o fato, é que Neji estava lá. De calça moletom preta e o tórax super definido e babável á mostra. Os vinte e um anos fez maravilhas no físico dele. Ah, se não fosse meu primo. Sorte era da Tenten com toda aquela 'sustância' só pra ela.

- O que aconteceu Hinata-sama? – Ele parecia preocupada enquanto me olhava em cima da cama. Claramente pronto pra ativar o Byakugan e destruir o inimigo que ousava atrapalhar o fim de tarde de sua priminha mimada e fútil. Ah, se não fosse meu primo e não me odiasse.

- Tem uma... Uma... – Ótimo, gagueja idiota. Como se a situação já não fosse constrangedora o suficiente. – Uma barata no meu livro. – Fechei os olhos esperando o golpe certeiro que me tiraria daquela vida, porque com certeza Neji me mataria por tê-lo preocupado a toa. Mas nenhuma shuriken perfurou o meu cérebro, e nenhuma kunai fincou em algum órgão vital. Á não ser que a morte fosse indolor, eu ainda estava viva.

Abri um olho, ainda assustada, afinal tem alguns jutsos mortíferos que demoram algum tempo pra ficarem prontos. Mas tudo que eu encontrei foi meu primo com uma sobrancelha arqueada e um sorriso divertido nos lábios deliciosamente beijáveis. Que merda, foco Hinata. Ah, se não fosse meu primo, não me odiasse e não tivesse namorada.

- O que foi? – Perguntei confusa ao extremo, saindo da posição defensiva que nem eu percebi que havia adquirido. Medo de morrer dá nessa coisas.

- Uma barata Hinata-sama? Você está com medo de uma barata? – Certo, do jeito que ele colocou eu realmente parecia uma criança remelenta, suja de terra, correndo do bichinho feio e mal. Mas ele não entendia que aquela barata tinha o cérebro do Dexter, á rapidez do Flash, a força do Super-Homem e a maldade do Plâncton. Ela era ruim, má, e tinha o objetivo de dominar o mundo, começando pelo nosso clã. Não, Neji era cego demais para perceber o perigo que corríamos.

- Não é uma barata qualquer. – O que? Eu tinha que me defender, afinal, já basta eu parecer idiota na frente de toda a vila, não preciso parecer na frente do Neji também, não é? E ele, por sua vez, pareceu ficar ainda mais divertido com a resposta, porque sorria mais. E que sorriso. Ah, se não fosse meu primo, não me odiasse, não tivesse namorada e não quisesse tirar uma com a minha cara. – Ela é inteligente, rápida, forte e quer dominar o mundo!

Ok, ele está gargalhando. Onde será que foi que eu exagerei? Talvez na parte do 'forte', baratas não são tão fortes assim, apesar daquela ter uns músculos tonificados nas patinhas marrons. Certo, mas gargalhar? Desde quando o Neji sabe gargalhar? Não era pra ele ser frio, insensível, grosso, distante, impotente, cruel, calado, arrogante, malvado, bonito, divino, gostoso, machão, ... Ta bom, eu parei. Gomen o descontrole.

- Ela não tem nem três centímetros direito, Hinata. – E ele continuou á gargalhar como se estivesse no circo e a palhaça fosse eu. O que de fato era, mas eu nunca admitiria. Fiquei irritada e muita brava com aquilo. Ele nem tinha usado o sufixo ao dizer o meu nome. Com certeza agora eu perdi o respeito dele.

Cruzei os braços esperando o ataque de riso passar. Não demorou muito, mas eu até que gostaria que aquela história de 'morrer de rir' fosse verdade. Um gênio á menos pra competir.

- Certo, certo. – Neji disse gesticulando com as mãos antes de limpar as lágrimas no canto dos olhos. Que bom que ele notou que as coisas tinham perdido a graça, talvez agora ele matasse aquele bicho sanguinário cheio de patas e salvasse o mundo. Meu herói. ECA. – Gomen, Hinata-sama. Onde está a barata?

Eu apontei para o meu livro de auto ajuda, não iria dar o gostinho pra ele de ouvir a minha voz, ainda estava chateada e irritada por ser motivo de riso. Ele olhou a barata que á essa hora também já devia ter parado de rir da minha cara, e então, surpreendentemente, se sentou no banquinho da penteadeira, com todo o seu charme, esticando as pernas como se estivesse naquelas casas cheias de gueixas fáceis que o Jiraya-sama visitava toda noite para 'colher informações'.

- O que foi? – Eu perguntei olhando-o relaxar no banquinho enquanto visualizava a barata. O que? Ele iria matá-la com o olhar agora? O Byakugan atirava Raio-Laser desde quando? Esse é tipo de coisa que deviam ensinar nas academias ninjas, seria bem útil futuramente. – Você está esperando o que exatamente?

- Coragem. – Ótimo. Tinha que ter um defeito. Homem bonito ou é gay, ou tem namorada. Maravilha, e eu aqui sentindo inveja da Tenten sendo que é o Lee que ta com tudo.

- Desde quando você não é corajoso? – Pra quem quase me matou no exame Chuunin, uma baratinha daquelas só deveria ser um pouco mais difícil. Vocês já devem ter notado o porquê daquele livro de auto ajuda estar ali, não é?

- Não estou esperando a minha coragem, Hinata-sama, estou esperando a sua. – Ótimo, que bom que ele já estava sentado então, porque iria continuar esperando. Qual é, eu era a princesa indefesa, princesas indefesas não matam o vilão, geralmente é o mocinho ou o mordomo que fazem esse tipo de coisa. Á não ser na Branca de Neve, onde o príncipe encantado era um completo inútil, e provavelmente gay, já que deixou a bruxa má para os sete anões que juntos não dão nem um homem inteiro. Vergonha.

- Como assim? – Eu estava confusa e um pouco temerosa de que a barata resolvesse ter dor de barriga em cima do meu livro. Ela não estava numa posição muito convidativa. – Achei que você deveria me proteger! – Resmunguei.

- De uma barata? – Ele arqueou a sobrancela e cruzou os braços, quando eu fiz que sim com a cabeça ele rolou os olhos. Maldito, infeliz, idiota, ignorante, estúpido, chato, arrogante e lindo. Ah, odeio ele. – Certo então Hinata-sama, eu vou ficar aqui até você matar a barata.

O que? Agora ele queria que eu sujasse as minhas mãos? Que espécie de guardião é esse que prefere ver a donzela matar os inimigos ao invés dele mesmo? Com certeza o Lee deve ser o homem da relação.

Olhei para o meu primo, e depois olhei para a barata. Acho que ficamos em silencio mortal quase uma hora, e nenhum dos dois mudava de posição. Talvez eles estivessem se comunicando psiquicamente pra ver até quando eu agüentava. Talvez eles estivessem juntos no plano de dominação mundial. Talvez eles fossem amigos. Arregalei os olhos, o perigo me cercava por todos os lados.

Se eu matasse a barata o Neji me atacava e se eu matasse o Neji a barata viria pra cima. Estava em duvida de qual dos dois eu sentia mais medo, mas percebi que eles estavam empatados nesse ranking. Então eu revi as opções, se eu atacasse o Neji, ele provavelmente se defenderia e a barata viria pra cima de qualquer jeito, já se eu atacasse a barata primeiro, talvez tivesse alguma chance. Além do mais, se eu matasse a barata primeiro, quem viria pra cima era o Neji super sexy e babável sem camisa. Certo, eu era idiota, mas nem tanto.

Suspirei resignada e desci da cama calmamente, eu li uma vez que movimentos bruscos chamam a atenção e fazem com que a serpente dê o bote mais rápido. Não deveria ser muito diferente com as baratas. Neji observava tudo, sorrindo de lado, enquanto eu andava na ponta dos pés até a minha sandália ninja jogada ali no canto. Finalmente aquela coisa brega serviria pra algo.

Peguei a sandália e fiquei em posição de ataque, a barata estava ali, no livro, desprevenida, enquanto eu me aproximava, semi-pronta pra dar uma chinelada nela. Mas, como eu disse antes, a barata é dotada de grandes poderes mentais e notou as minhas intenções e antes que eu me aproximasse mais ela me atacou. Veio pra cima de mim com sua força descomunal e suas patas peludas estranguladoras.

Eu comecei a gritar e a correr de um lado pro outro no quarto, mas ela me seguia, sedenta por sangue, eu podia ouvir as gargalhadas de Neji recomeçarem em algum lugar por ali, mas não tinha tempo para olhar. Devia ter olhado, já que alguns segundos depois, eu tropecei no pé da penteadeira e cai em cima dele, derrubando-o do banquinho para o chão. Eu por cima dele, e o idiota ainda ria descontrolado daquela maldita situação. Eu iria me levantar só que quando olhei, a barata deu um rasante na minha cabeça, obrigando-me a desviar, ou seja, me aproximar ainda mais daquela boca cheia de dentes que ria de mim.

Estranhamente, quando fiz isso, ele parou de rir, apesar de ainda manter o sorriso nos lábios. E que lábios. Os olhos dele olhavam intensamente nos meus. E que olhos. E eu podia sentir a respiração dele na minha boca, do mesmo jeito que sentia o corpo forte dele embaixo de mim. Certo, ou o oxigênio havia sido retirado bruscamente do mundo, ou eu não conseguia respirar. Meu Kami-sama, ele era perfeito.

Lindo, forte, bonito, charmoso, sexy, inteligente, gostoso, e daí que fosse meu primo, que me odiasse, que tivesse uma namorada[o] e que gostasse de tirar uma com a minha cara? Ele era tudo de bom e mais uma pouco. Um sonho de consumo. O cara mais fodasticamente perfeito que eu já tive o prazer de admirar de perto. Acho que me apaixonei.

Senti um braço dele rodear a minha cintura, e meu coração falhou uma batida, parecia que mil baratas voavam dentro do meu estomago quando, com a outra mão, ele tocou meu rosto e me aproximou daquele sorriso magnificamente lindo dele. E eu estava hipnotizada, completamente sem rumo, olhando para os olhos convidativos dele. Fechei meus olhos, vendo se a magia passava (mentira/) e então eu senti, pela primeira vez na minha vida, a maciez dos lábios de outra pessoa.

E eu fiquei tonta e tremula e quente e envergonhada com aquilo. E apesar de tudo, não queria parar. Era a melhor sensação que eu já tive em toda a minha vida. Melhor até do que os livros de auto ajuda. Ou que tomar banho de rio no verão. Ou que dormir com chuva. Ou que comer morangos com chocolates. Ou que ouvir uma musica romântica. Ou... Ou... Droga, é inexplicável.

Neji beijava muito bem. E olha que só encostamos os lábios um no outro, imagina como não deve ser quando ele resolve entreabrir a boca e utilizar a língua? Imagina quantas mulheres (ou homens) o meu primo já não deve ter levado á loucura só com aquilo? Céus, eu já estou totalmente louca. Não que minha sanidade tenha mudado muito de agora para antes do beijo.

Mas aquele segundo infinito em que nos beijamos uma hora teria que acabar, e foi Neji que afastou a boca da minha, me deixando com vontade de quero mais. Abri os olhos e me deparei novamente com os olhos dele, ele ainda sorria, eu devia estar mais corada que um tomate tomando sol. O que foi aquilo?

- Ahh... Eu... Eu... Me... Me... Desculpa... Eu... – Uhull. Com certeza eu sabia a hora certa de gaguejar. Palmas pra mim, á pessoa mais idiota do mundo. Ah, ele tava rindo da minha cara. Eu provavelmente devia ter feito alguma coisa errada, alguma coisa estupidamente errada. Certo, como se ter medo de barata, gritar que nem estúpida, correr que nem idiota ao redor do quarto e cair em cima dele já não fossem coisas erradas o suficiente.

Eu tentei me levantar, mas notei que o braço dele ainda me segurava pela cintura, colando nossos corpos num encaixe delicioso. Meu Kami, estou perdendo o foco de novo. Concentração. Concentração. Concentração. Mas como eu vou ficar concentrada com aquele Deus Grego me olhando sedutor daquele jeito. Sabe o que eu acabei de notar? Que eu não desmaiei. Também, meu primo é tão bonito que eu estou evitando até piscar. Maldita barata que me deixou nessa situação deliciosa, mas constrangedora.

Por falar no monstro voador, onde será que ela estava? Neji pareceu ter pensado na mesma coisa, já que nós dois viramos os rostos ao mesmo tempo para procurar o ponto marrom pelo quarto. E lá estava ela, sorrindo pra gente, do vidro da janela do meu quarto, para, segundos depois, voar sem destino por Konoha. Com certeza foi dar uma de barata cupido em outra casa.

- E então? – A voz de Neji veio logo abaixo de mim, e eu senti a respiração dele no meu ouvido quando ele perguntou: - Ainda tem medo de baratas?

Eu o olhei e quase estremeci só de olhar aquele sorriso que agora não parecia estar rindo de mim. Por Kami, o sorriso dele era ainda mais brilhante do que o de Naruto. Mas eu não estava ali para fazer comparações. Alias, porque eu ainda estava ali mesmo? Ah, é, porque um dos braços másculos e super fortes dele estava envolvendo a minha cintura, impossibilitando qualquer fuga. Certo, a minha única opção era responder.

- Muito. – E sorri. Cara, desde quando eu sorria que nem idiota pra ele? Desde quando eu respondia sem gaguejar? Ótimo, me internem, porque eu acabei de perder completamente a sanidade. Mas isso parecia agradar meu primo, já que ele sorriu ainda mais e me trouxe novamente para mais perto, para seus lábios de novo.

Talvez fosse o começo de alguma coisa, ou talvez fosse só um dos segredos que eu e ele compartilharíamos. Mas isso não importa muito, já que Neji entreabriu os lábios e explorou a minha boca. Minha mente esta vazia, em branco. Tenho que agradecer aquela barata por tudo, e pedir pra ela aparecer mais vezes no meu quarto. Alias, onde aquele ser bom e dócil estaria agora? Com certeza juntando mais corações apaixonados.

**_Em Outro Lugar Na Vila De Konoha_**

- SHIKAMARU!

- O que foi mulher? – Entrou no quarto, com o semblante sonolento e preocupado, olhando a loira de olhos verde água em pé em cima da cama.

- MATA, MATA, MATA, MATA! – Gritou ela, apontando para a barata em cima de seu leque jogado no chão. Temari estava tão histérica que nem parecia uma Kunoichi treinada.

- Aff, problemática. – Rolou os olhos e saiu do quarto fechando a porta atrás de si.

- SHIKAMARUUUUUUUU ...

**Owari! *.***

**

* * *

**

_Espero que tenha gostado da One-shost, e que deixe Reviwe ^^ E se você gosta de Hyuugacest, leia também: _

Literalmente!

Pra Sempre Na Chuva!

Uma Promessa De Vida

e

What Hurts The Most

_Pra quem acompanha as duas ultimas, os capitulos estão em andamento, quase finalizados, mas o meu andou dando problemas e apagaram algumas coisas importantes. Não sei quando vão sair, mas VÃO sair ^^  
_

_Eu dedico essa One-shost á FranHyuuga, que com sua fanfic super inspiradora _A cada desilusão, um novo saber _minha vontade de escrever aumentou ainda mais. Te adoro Girl xD Ahh, mas não é essa o seu presente Viu? __ O seu presente ainda está sendo montado na minha cabeçinha e espero logo passá-lo pro papel! ;) _

_Mil beijos á todos e Obrigada por lerem! _

_Ja Nee ^^ _

_

* * *

_

**Quem quiser mais Neji s2 Hinata e tiver boas idéias para One-shost, mas não tiver paciencia para escrever, me mande a sua idéia, quem sabe eu não gosto e escrevo? ;) **

**Estou procurando também a musica perfeita para o casal. Se alguém tiver ideias é só mandar ^^ A que mais combinar (eleita por votação) Vai aparecer em uma One-shost deles que eu andei criando e colocando no papel, mas que ainda precisa de trilha sonora xD **

**

* * *

**

_A lista de melhores Fanfics no perfil da Autora: _Anaile-chan


End file.
